


Distant Problems

by Bileth_The_Freak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Alan Deaton, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Creeper Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Deucalion dies, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, and an ass like the usual, for a while, like less then a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bileth_The_Freak/pseuds/Bileth_The_Freak
Summary: His pack was getting distant, there was no denying that. Since Gerard beat him down, the pack has been distancing themselves from the weak, fragile human and Stiles just had it with them. How do they think Gerard got to him in the first place?! It's cause they didn't act like pack, they didn't include the human in the pack.





	Distant Problems

His pack was getting distant, there was no denying that. Since Gerard beat him down, the pack has been distancing themselves from the weak, fragile human and Stiles just had it with them. How do they think Gerard got to him in the first place?! It's cause they didn't act like pack, they didn't include the human in the pack. 

But no, Allison was different to them. She was a hunter and Stiles? To them Stiles was just a human, only Deaton knew he was anything but human. 

The pack was finally becoming an actual pack. Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, hell they even got the actual human, Danny with them. Why? Because he was good at hacking and finding out things, you know, research, Stiles' thing? And Peter as well, it's like they ignored everything that he'd done to them and accepted him, but not Stiles. 

So Stiles was feeling down. He was feeling lonely because, before this supernatural mess, he had Scott, but now he has literally no one besides his dad. 

And he had no one for the whole winter break, hell Scott didn't even send him a message and Stiles was fine. 

He was so fine he couldn't care anymore, the pack? Screw the pack, Stiles doesn't care anymore, they don't want him? Well, Stiles doesn't want them either. 

He ignored them, their glances, and their questions when they saw him in school. He didn't answer any of the messages asking him if he was okay, hell he might have broken his phone just so he isn't tempted to write an angry message to Erica who dared to ask him why he was ignoring them. 

It was exactly because of the pack’s actions that Stiles, once again, found himself in this situation. And by this situation, I mean getting kidnapped and tortured. But this time he'd still get to keep the snarls and growls because guess what? He was kidnapped by a pack of Alphas! He didn't even know they existed, didn't know it was possible for them to exist. But hey, what better way to find out than having them come to you! 

So here was Stiles, his hands tied up above by chains of all of the things. He could feel the cold air on his chest, so he guessed they took his shirt off, luckily his pants were still on. As soon as he regained consciousness, an Alpha entered the dungeon chamber. "I'm glad you are awake; I've feared Ennis hit you a bit too hard." A voice drawled and Stiles wanted to wipe that smug face of his to the ground. Instead, he lifted his head to glare at the man, noticing the man is blind. Huh, would you look at that, a blind Alpha, guess Stiles Study Time is still not over. 

"Ah, I see, the stubborn type. I wonder for how long you'd keep it up before you start screaming for your pack to save you?" 

"My pack? What pack?" A delirious laughter bubbled out of him. "The one that doesn't talk to me and exclude me from the pack, not telling me even: 'Stiles be careful, there's a new Big Bad in town?'" He snorted. "Don't make me laugh, I don't have a pack!" 

The man, slightly taken aback, shook his head. "I like your effort in protecting them but-" 

"I'm sorry, did you hear me stutter?" Stiles interrupted. "Because I'm pretty sure my heart doesn't skip when I say: 'I have no pack'. No?" Stiles was annoyed with the man. The only reason he wasn't attacking the man right now, is because he didn't know how many Alphas are in the so-called Alpha pack, aside from Ennis and blind dude. 

The man kept quiet, perhaps thinking about his next move and what to do with Stiles now that he turned out to be useless to him. He glanced at the boy. "You are not lying, and yet I can still feel the pack bond." 

Ah yes, the bond, Stiles mostly forgot about it, seeing as it was a useless thing. He kept the bond, thinking that since it was there, his pack must still care about him, at least a litter bit, right? But he already learned how to give up on the bond, he learned how to sever it and that wasn't the only thing he learned. 

After he found out about the supernatural, he went through his mother's old books, looking for a journal she made him promise to read only when he saw a wolf howl at the moon, which he took as never, seeing as there were no wolves in Beacon Hills. But after werewolves, Stiles was unsure if she was actually crazy in her last days or just trying to warn him about everything out there. So he read her diary and found out he was a Spark, a rare magical being which could do almost anything if they just believed to. Of course, it turned out you have to have an actual knowledge of magic spells and how to use the Spark, so with the journal and additional Google-fu, Stiles learned a lot. After all, he had all the time for himself seeing as the only human interaction was the one he got with his dad and the minimally necessary one in school. And let's just say Stiles doesn't like being the weak one. 

"That useless thing?" Stiles asked the blind Alpha whose body immediately turned to focus on him. It's like he could feel the exact moment when Stiles broke off the bond, and if the shudder that wrecked through him was anything to go by, he might have enjoyed that a bit too much in Stiles' opinion. 

"How...curious." The man smiled at him and stepped closer. "I'm Deucalion, the leader of the Alpha pack, the Demon Alpha." Stiles was sure that the man thought he sounded cool, but all he could get out of him were creepy uncle vibes, kind of like Peter. The man stepped closer towards Stiles and sniffed his neck, causing Stiles to stiffen. "And an Alpha like me deserves a strong, vicious mate... Kind of like you, don't you agree?" And no, Stiles didn't agree, not at all, if he wanted a creepy uncle as his mate, he'd have already gone to Peter for heaven’s sake!

Stiles turned his head so he could bash it against Deucalion's. "You are going to have to make me want you, sicko." 

Deucalion stumbled back a bit, obviously not expecting the blow, before he smirked back. "I was planning on it, darling." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The whole pack was in their loft, preparing a plan on how to deal with the Alphas before they felt something in them break. 

Derek and Peter immediately knew what happened, but the rest of the inexperienced pups had no idea. They felt sadness, a mourn loss that caused them to howl loudly without even knowing why. 

Derek stumbled and collapsed on the sofa. He was afraid of this happening, Peter warned him, there was no way Stiles would not have done it, he knew it could happen any second, but it still didn't help with the pain. He regrets his choice every day, he regrets not being close to Stiles, he regrets when his pack tells him that Stiles is ignoring them, he regrets doing this to Stiles, but he has never thought he had chosen wrong. Stiles was human, he didn't have a choice in this life and Derek wanted to give it to him, he wanted to give him the normal he whined about. He wanted to give him a peaceful life away from Derek because everything that Derek touches dies and Derek didn't want that to happen to Stiles. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay sane if it ever happens and he'll make sure it doesn't, not for himself, but for Stiles. 

Distantly he was aware of the pups whining for his attention, asking him what happened, but he couldn't get over the fact that even though it's what he wanted Stiles to choose, a normal life, he couldn't help but be stuck on the fact that Stiles left the pack. 

He heard Peter telling them exactly that and he heard the gasps and the growls, he smelt tears and felt hands on his shoulders, arms, legs, he felt them grounding him, trying to get him to respond to their pleas of: 'Tell me that isn't true' or 'We can get him back' or 'Derek, please, let's go find Stiles'. And he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to run and chase after Stiles, but it has been weeks since he smelt his scent. 

He was finally pulled from his thoughts as he felt his whole pack tense and the alarm bells sounded off in his head. He was immediately on his legs, the pack right behind him. They stepped outside where Kali, Ennis, Aiden, and Ethan were waiting for them.

"You did this." He growled because he knows Stiles would have left them, but not so suddenly and abruptly. And it was certainly no coincidence that four of the five Alphas in the Alpha pack decided to show up to their doorstep when they were at their weakest, still wrecked by the loss of a pack member. 

The woman, Kali, laughed at him. "You know, we took the boy, wanted to make him sing for us. To get you to come to us, but he gave us something even better. He weakened you without us even asking!" She laughs and Derek, his whole pack, aren't even listening to the rest of her words, still stuck on this fact that Stiles is captured and they didn't even know. They now know why Deucalion isn't there, he isn't in the shadows, no, he's with Stiles, torturing him and Derek could stop his roar, not that he wanted to. 

Kali though that taunting them would make them weaker, she was wrong because she just admitted that Stiles left them so they couldn't use him to get to the pack. And they took that as a sign that Stiles trusted them to defeat them the Alphas and save him. 

They charged the Alpha pack. Derek and Peter against Kali, Scott, and Jackson against Ennis, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Lydia against Aiden and Ethan. Allison covering for them when they needed the help, Danny trying to find Stiles' location before it was too late. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now that we're alone," Deucalion started, walking back to a bloodied Stiles. His wounds hurt, Deucalion’s sharp nails one again pierced his skin, not deep enough to turn, but deep enough to bleed. He used the knife for the deeper wounds and he used the cane for the blunt ones. "what do you say we have some fun?" 

Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to notice the man was aroused, what with his hard-on poking Stiles in his thighs. But his words, it was all Stiles needed, an insurance that nobody would interrupt them, that there were no other Alphas besides Deucalion waiting to kill him. 

Stiles meekly nodded and tilted his head so the neck was shown to the Alpha, an act of submission. And that was all Deucalion needed before he was licking away the blood on his neck, his hands fumbling with the chains before he decided to just rip them from the ceiling. Stiles moaned at the blood coming back into his arms, but Deucalion took it as a sign of his enjoyment. 

Stiles circled his hands around the Alpha so that the chains were all the way around his throat. The idiot was so lost in lust he didn't mind the press of the chains, didn't think what Stiles could do with it. Stiles pulled on the chains, chanted words under his breath to make them unbreakable, to make himself stronger. And he pulled until Deucalion was wheezing and struggling to get away. Stiles had to let go before the Alpha mauled him to death, but no matter, the swipe destroyed the chains so Stiles' hands were freer then they were moments before. Finally, being able to move, Stiles ran to the metal pipe he saw on the ground and the Alpha was once again on him, snarling. 

Stiles chanted fire to life, engulfed the whole pipe which was in between Deucalion' teeth. The Alpha flinched away, growling at the usage of magic. The circled each other, Stiles still chanting magic under his breath. He heard commotion upstairs and so did Deucalion. Momentarily distracted, Stiles shoved his metal pipe, now infused with magical traces of Wolfsbane, through Deucalion's heart. 

Deucalion’s claws stabbed into the soft flesh of his stomach, a final act of revenge. Stiles knew if he had been human, that stab would either kill him or turn him, but since he was a Spark, there was no chance of him turning, he was immune to those things like Lydia. 

Stiles could heal himself but he'd have to gather enough magic to do that and with the way, the claws were going deeper and the pain was muddling his mind, he was unsure if he had enough magic in himself to completely heal the wound. 

Just as the door to the basement slammed open and Derek and his pack trotted down the stairs towards Deucalion and Stiles, Stiles pulled out the claws, pushing Deucalion to fall to the ground. Deucalion’s body thumped loudly in the silence and Stiles' breathing stuttered as he collapsed as well, blood clogging his throat and welling through his mouth. 

Derek was immediately at his side and Stiles should be mad because this was the man who got his whole pack to turn their back on him, this was the man who he loved and was betrayed by. But as he saw the desperation in Derek's eyes and his pleas for Stiles not to die, he couldn't help but make a reassuring smile, or what he thought was one, and whisper reassurances. "I'm going to be fine Sourwolf, just take me to Deaton." The words came out muffled by the pain in his voice and the blood in his throat, but Derek understood. 

He gathered Stiles in his arms and carried him like a princess. Stiles would complain, but he has to concentrate on his magic or he just might not survive this. As the green glow envelopes his arm, he moves it and lays it on the wound, moaning at the pain and the relief his magic brings him. He heard distant whines and a growl from Derek as he tightened his hold on Stiles. 

Deaton was already waiting for them when they arrived. Derek gently placed Stiles down on the metal table and Stiles moaned in pain. He heard Deaton telling him to continue using his magic but to move his hand aside so Deaton could see it. Stiles moved his hand away and as soon as there was no pressure, the wound started bleeding more. Stiles heard Derek growl and Deaton chases the pack out so he could work on Stiles in peace. 

The last thing Stiles remembered was Derek's kiss to his forehead and his whispered apology.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he wakes up, he feels heavy, like a truck hit him at full speed, not that he knows how that feels like, but still. He felt a weird sensation in his chest, the pack bond, it was like it was begging Stiles to forgive them and be theirs once more. Stiles was unsure of what to do with it, so he left it alone for now. When he opened his eyes he realized why his body felt so heavy, his whole pack was lying next to him, everyone holding onto any piece of Stiles' body they could. Derek was taking up his whole left side, holding him in an embrace that shouldn't make Stiles blush. 

He felt Derek's hold on him tighten and he just knew he was awake. They didn't speak for a while before Derek broke the silence. "I thought I was keeping you safe... I thought you'd be safer without us, me... I thought you'd want to go back to your normal life... I didn't want you to get hurt..." Before he could go on with his unorthodox apologies, Stiles stopped him. 

"Hey, hey, Big Guy, slow down! I'm fine. Well, not fine, I'm not going to, at least not for a while. But, I'm going to live and I'm going to make you suffer for trying to get rid of me." Stiles smiled at Derek and felt the rest of the pack stir. 

As soon as they opened their eyes they apologized and Stiles had to calm each down each and every one of them. 

Stiles was still pissed and hurt by what they did to him, but he also knew why they, Derek did it. He also knew he had a gigantic soft spot for the Sourwolf and there was no way Stiles was leaving him on his own.

*~ Two Years Later ~*

Derek asked Stiles to be his mate and there was no way he'd ever say no, but the tortured soul that is Derek still feared rejection. 

When Stiles surged to kiss the idiot, he slowly but surely responded. The rest of the pack wolf whistling and cheering them on until the kiss got too heated, then they were telling them to get a room. 

Stiles was happy, he was with the pack, he was his Alpha's mate and his Emissary and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did ya like it? Was it rushed? What would you have changed?


End file.
